Trapped for Terra's Life
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: We were trapped. For what reason, I had no idea. And there's only one way out. Through sacrifice.


**A/N: so I had this dream a while ago and decided to write it out, yes, it's long, but I couldn't find an even breakpoint to make it not sound awkward or anything. So please enjoy without criticizing the length.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Sorry. Beastboy's POV, jsyk**

**

* * *

**

**_Trapped for Terra's Life_**

I woke up, head spinning from what felt like a concussion. I put a hand to the back of my skull to feel the swirling pain only intensify as I sat up.

"Good," came Robin's breathy voice from above me. "You're awake." I heard his metal clad boots against wood. "It's good to see."

"Wha?" I blinked open my eyes against the harsh light to find walls around us stretching in two directions. We seemed to be at a corner of the room, the only noticeable feature of it that stood out was a small block of wood placed over a hole in the floor with multiple heavy duty padlocks on it and metal bars across it with what looked like Plexiglas over it.

"We're all trapped in here. Star and Raven went that way," he said, pointing down one length of the wall, "and Cyborg went with Terra that way." His thumb flicked over his shoulder in the other direction. He seemed to be watching me carefully from behind his mask "So far, this is the only way out that we've seen." His iron-plated combat boot crashed against it again. "And it's indestructible."

"Well that's just peachy," I huffed, fixing my belt as it sagged around my waist. I hauled myself off the ground. "So where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he retorted irritably. He slammed his foot down on the small trapdoor again. "We're in what looks like a room. Ceilings are low. Only seven feet high compared to the usual ten or nine. Windows are made of bulletproof glass. Same thing is over this. Everything inside is easily broken. We're literally bulls in a china shop. But we're _locked _in the china shop." He kicked at the escape once more, clearly frustrated now.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together and standing up. He was right. The ceilings were low. "Any cracks in it? Even an itty bitty one would work." I looked around, hoping for Terra and Cyborg to come back. "How long was I out?"

"However long we were out," Robin muttered, fingering at a knife hooked onto his utility belt. "Plus about another half hour."

Repeatedly, I blinked. We had all been out cold? What happened? "And how long ago did they head off?" I asked, a bit worried for Terra.

She had just gotten back on the team. She had loved life at school and living as a normal kid and doing normal things, nice things, but her powers weren't just something she could hide. Terra's frustration over something had gotten the better of her and we were sent to stop her. And her eyes finally flashed with recognition when she saw me. It was like her powers had unleashed her memories. And we became a team again, Terra joining us once more.

I liked keeping an eye on her. I worried for her safety. I wasn't sure how much exactly she remembered from her past life, but I wasn't about to force our old relationship on her. We were still on the rocks. Sort of. Like, we weren't really together, but not apart either. Because something was there. It just hadn't been unleashed yet. Like her full powers. And memories.

When she wasn't with me or at least nearby, I couldn't rest easy. I found my heart pounding in my chest and it was hard to breathe and I just couldn't focus on anything but getting her back by my side.

"Twenty minutes tops," replied Robin, still flicking the knife in and out of its sheath. "I don't know when they'll be back either, so don't bother asking. This place could be monstrous for all we know. All of this stuff is in the way so that we can't see the other side or the end of the walls."

I looked down one way. Objects and shadows blocked me from seeing much further than nineteen or twenty feet. The other direction down the opposite wall was nearly the same way. I eyed the window that supplied the bits of light that had blinded me earlier. The window was laced in the same metal and covered with at least three or four layers of the bulletproof glass. A long sigh escaped me as Robin tried again at the trapdoor. It still didn't budge.

"Robin," I began, looking up at him as he snarled at the blocked route out of our prison, "how long do you think it'll be before Terra remembers everything?"

He gave me a shrug. "Could be today. Tomorrow. A year from now." More gravely, he added, "Never." Then he stood up straight again like the leader I knew him as. "But that doesn't matter. We're taking care of her now and as long as she's happy here with us, that's what I plan on doing."

I leaned against a bookcase close to us. I felt the dust on the shelves touch out and surround my clothes, lacing them in a faint layer of gray. And a silence fell over the two of us.

"Guys, we found the end," came the voice of Cyborg, the soft light from his shoulder's lantern-like equipment shining ahead of him and the blonde girl at his side. "It was dark. This looks like the only light source and the only way out that we could find."

Raven and Starfire came from the other direction. "Nothing on our side either. The hole in the floor is our only way out," reported the Tamaranian as I looked to her and Raven. Both were walking instead of their usual floating. "And you were not successful in the breaking and smashing of it, Robin?" she asked, eyes a bit awestruck that he hadn't been able to break it open.

Knowing he was once a petty thief, I was amazed he hadn't been able to crack it either.

"It's too strong. Too stable. Raven might be able to crack it though." He looked knowingly to the dark girl. "If she could get enough of the locks, there's a good chance that Cyborg and I could get the wood and glass down to nearly nothing. From there, we'd only have to make enough space for Beast Boy to get out and find help for us."

"I'd only need a few centimeters," I told him. "Two at the least."

Raven nodded and began to meditate quietly. She floated, legs folded in midair. Her eyes glowed black for a long moment and her muttering came softly in the nearly dead silence.

Robin kept going on planning an escape. "Cyborg can come with me. I want to scan the walls to see if we can find a weak point along there. If there's anything weak in the walls, then it'd be good to try and break out there."

My robotic best friend nodded and he and Robin vanished along one wall, Cyborg's scanners buzzing and beeping as they headed off into the darkness. The last thing I saw of them was the faint shade of yellow on the inside of Robin's cape.

Terra sat beside me, her blue eyes glittering in the faint light. She watched me with her intent gaze. "How much did Robin tell you?" she asked quietly, brushing her hair behind one ear with her gloved hand. She looked grave and cold, sitting almost closed off to me. We weren't together, but it still wasn't normal for her to be like that towards me.

"Enough to know that we're not gettin' outta here in time to catch the Vegetarian Channel's 'Eat, But Not Meat' marathon this weekend," I snorted with a faint smile, watching her eagerly for at least a smirk or a grin or some kind of emotion out of her.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Beastboy," she breathed, "we're trapped in here because they want me."

My jaw dropped. Of course, just my luck that I get her back and I'm on the verge of winning her over and then someone already wants to take her away from me again. Just as I thought she was mine and that I was on the final straightaway on the racetrack of the Daytona 500 and then that happens. It's like someone shooting a flamethrower right into the track, trying to cause a crash.

"Wha..." I was dumbfounded for a moment before the fury had a chance to build up inside of me. "They won't take you, Terra! I won't let them!" He rage inside of me had finally boiled over. "They can't have you! I waited so long to have you back with us and here you are, but fate just hates us! What did I do wrong to deserve this? Why?"

Her hand rested on top of mine as the storm of anger inside of me boiled down to a dull roar. "Beastboy, it'll be fine. The Voice, who told us about this, was waiting for you to wake up to give further instructions." Her piercing blue eyes were brimmed with cold tears. "Whatever they want, I'll give it to them. I want you all to be free, no matter what the cost."

"No," I whimpered, sounding more like a lost puppy than I would've liked. "Terra... No..."

"It's for you guys. I was never truly part of this team anyways." Terra's gaze turned to where Starfire was chattering away as Raven smashed locks, slowly and deliberately, one at a time, each one crumbling under her telekinesis.

I winced, hoping she didn't notice. I knew Raven and Terra had had some differences. I know they had had some inner battles. Each one carried enough inner demons to fill Hell and make a big enough army to easily destroy Heaven as well. And they'd had their secret fights and quiet lies and background battles, but was it always that bad? Was Raven keeping Terra from being part of this team? Was she suppressing Terra's memories? Was she the only barrier left standing in the way?

I managed to say more words. "I won't let you be a sacrifice. It-"

A loud shrill sound made me clap my hands over my ears, the shrillness of it scaring my inner beast. It sounded as if a speaker or intercom system had just been switched on.

"Hello, Titans," came a voice, jumbled and mixed so that it couldn't be put to a distinct villain or enemy of ours. "I pray that your stay has been pleasant enough. And it seems as though the young green one is now awake." Silence ensued for a mere moment before the voice continued, "I believe that you have been told of my offer, Beastboy. The Titans survival and freedom for Terra's life."

"You can't have her!" I cried out.

Her hand rested on my shoulder as she said, "It can't hear you. Be quiet. Please." Her soft gaze was pleading, so I nodded and continued to listen in my pained silence, the echoes of pain reverberating through me as I realized I could really be losing her. And not getting her back.

"Terra, you will need to go to the darkest part of the prison I have placed the six of you in. Back there is a rock with an emblem on it. The emblem must be pressed against the corresponding emblem on the wall nearby. But if the rock is physically touched by any hands, it will shatter, leaving you all trapped in there for the rest of your lives. Which will be short considering I won't be feeding any of you or supplying water or anything." There was a quiet pause. "Terra's powers press the rock against the emblem, the doors will open and the rest of you will be set free to live your lives as the future was laid out before you prior to this experience. And Terra will remain with me, well-fed and tended to."

I wanted to scream out again and thrash at the walls until we were freed from out prison, but I knew there was no way out other than that door. And it was sealed tightly, no way out except for compliance with the Voice's demands.

"I highly suggest it is done soon for your own good. You have already been in here for two days and I have reason to believe that my draining of the air supply will kick in very quickly." The same shrill sound followed and I blinked around at the sudden cold chill of the room. Terra was practically frozen next to me. Her eyes were wide and glistening with tears of blue ice.

"It won't budge," came Raven's naturally neutral voice. "Our only option is to trick the rock." Her hood fell back as she pulled it off. "And it shouldn't be too hard."

Hope rang in my heart and I stood up. "Let's go find it," I declared, finding my confidence restored. "I'll lead the way. Robin and Cyborg are probably already back there with it, so we'll just be catching up. Sort of." And I began to head off in the direction of the darkness, following the same wall that Robin and Cyborg had before the voice had rung through the prison of ours.

It was dark, growing pitch black as soon as we left the comforting light of the window's faint and soft glow. The wall seemed to be narrowing off and getting smaller, like the ceiling was arching down at a slant. I just ignored it and listened to the rhythm of the three sets of feet behind me as they followed behind me. And the darkness turned into blindness. The only light was the cold green glow of Starfire's starbolts at they lingered on the tips of her fingers.

After about ten minutes of walking down that single wall, we found Robin. He stared at us for a long moment as we all stood in our silence before pointing with one finger to the rock that sat close to the wall. Then his gaze turned to the wall itself. A swirled deep glowing crimson logo was implanted there. The rock had the same corresponding symbol on it. I took in a deep breath and turned back to Raven with solemn eyes.

"You have a plan?" asked Robin, noticing that I hadn't turned to him first.

"Raven does," I told him, still watching Raven as her features turned stone cold. "She said so earlier." I watched her for any signs of telling us her plan.

But she showed nothing on the topic. Her eyes glowed a soft black and her hands fiercely turned to the ebony color as her powers engulfed them. Raven's cape swirled around her ankles for a few moments before Cyborg's voice registered in my mind.

"Rae, naw, don't do that. That's stupid. There's gotta be another way out."

I turned to see what he was talking about. The rock was glowing with the darkness that I knew only Raven could produce as a result of her powers. It was floating just a little ways off the ground. "Raven," said Robin, words slow and focused, "you don't need to do this yourself. Cyborg's right. There's always going to be another way out."

"You guys don't have time for another way out." Her powers never faded from around the rock. It seemed to levitate a little higher off the ground instead. "I can take care of this here. I can take care of myself. I've always been capable of that." The rock kept moving as I turned back to face her. "You've seen the extent of my powers and we know that whoever plans to keep a hostage wouldn't be able to contain me for long." A quiet but wicked smile passed her features. "I'm not afraid to let it all out anymore."

"We don't take sacrifices," Robin said, slashing his hand through the air. "You're part of this team."

"Terra is too," countered the dark girl. "Take her back. I'll stay here and meet up with you when I can." Her voice was a command, a tone that usually only Robin ever took on. "I know what I'm doing." The rock's symbol touched the one on the wall and a bright red flash echoed through the space. There was a shifting sound. My ears twitched as I knew it was the exit opening up to allow us passage out of here. "Take her. All of you, get out of here." Her ebony eyes glowed an obsidian color. "Now."

With a scowl, Robin turned tail, disappearing into the darkness, Starfire and Cyborg close behind him, fearing to disobey an order from Raven.

I stared back at Rae, her eyes cold and merciless. "Raven..." I breathed, finding the rest of my words caught in my throat.

"Go, Beastboy," she growled.

I took a step back, finding Terra's fearful grip tugging on my arm. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she watched Raven's eyes stare hatefully at the world around her.

"Thank you," I murmured to Raven just before Terra managed to pull me away from her and into the enveloping blackness that closed around us.

The last thing I saw of Rae was her twisted, furious smile turn cold and alone as the darkness drove her into oblivion. And we fled our prison, no longer trapped for Terra's life but still missing one of our own.

* * *

**A/N: it was much more vivid in my dream, but this was the best I could get out of it. Anyways, thank you very much for reading. Please remember to review, it's much appreciated.**

**~Sky**


End file.
